Improved processes are needed for regenerating spent acidic ionic liquids. Earlier processes have required reactors comprising significant quantities of hydrogenation catalysts to perform the hydro-regeneration. Hydrogenation catalysts that were used in the earlier processes and equipment needed to be periodically replaced and/or regenerated, and they were costly to purchase, handle, and dispose of.